plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 1 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 1. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Pirate Seas - Day 1 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Pirate Seas |Zombie = |Type = Regular |EM = Four |Flag = One |FR = Coins, a star, |NR = Coins |before = Ancient Egypt - Ultimate Challenge |after = Pirate Seas - Day 2 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Pirate Zombies at Level 1. Dialogue Intro Crazy Dave and Penny appear: Penny: I thought we were trying to get back home and get your taco. Crazy Dave: But Pirates! Hang on to your parrots and peg legs! Crazy Dave and Penny leave Outro After completing the level: Crazy Dave: Shiver me timbers. I've always wanted to do some swashbuckling! Crazy Dave: And I've always wanted a poop deck of my own. Penny: Yes, let's go. I'd hate for him to improvise a poop deck here. Difficulty *This level is slightly harder than its its international version because it has more zombies. *The Swashbuckler Zombie can land deep inside the player's defense unexpectedly, and can wreak havoc even when its health is as low as a regular Pirate Zombie. Unlike the international version of this level, it can also appear on a lane with planks, and there is a huge Raiding Party! ambush at the final wave, so the player should either have a row of Wall-nuts to stop them, or a defense with high firepower to defeat them fast. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *Start normally with ten Sunflowers. Defeat the first zombies with Potato Mines and Iceberg Lettuces. *Meanwhile, start planting Wall-nuts to block the Swashbuckler Zombies. *Plant several columns of Peashooters, then a column of Torchwoods in front of them to double the damage for the zombies. Gallery NewPS1M.png|Level menu NewPS1G1.png NewPS1G2.png NewPS1G3.png|Final wave NewPS1R.png|First time reward New_PS1.png|By MyNameIsMyName Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 1《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 1天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Got a New Plant Kernel-pult Pirate Seas Day 1 (Ep.20)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Zombie = : |Type = Regular |Flag = One |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |EM = Four |before = Ancient Egypt - Ultimate Challenge |after = Pirate Seas - Day 2 (Chinese version)#Hard Mode}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above at Level 2. Difficulty *The zombies here are at Level 2, which means the zombies have twice the health. The player should bring powerful plants or Level 2 plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *Start normally with ten Sunflowers. Defeat the first zombies with Potato Mines and Iceberg Lettuces. *Meanwhile, start planting Wall-nuts to block the Swashbuckler Zombies. *Plant several columns of Peashooters, then a column of Torchwoods in front of them to double the damage for the zombies. Gallery NewPS1HG1.png NewPS1HG2.png NewPS1HG3.png NewPS1HG4.png|Final wave NewPS1HR.png|First time reward New_PS1H.png|By Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 1《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 1天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Got a New Plant Kernel-pult Pirate Seas Day 1 (Ep.20)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 1 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag